Disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 14/059,062 is a novel independent suspension concept that is a type of double A-arm suspension configuration derived from Ford's Twin I-Beam front suspension system. In connection with our investigation of the suspension concept, we sought a means of transmitting power from a powertrain to the wheels. In order to accommodate the long travel and articulation capabilities of the concept's link configuration, we developed a drivetrain comprised of unique gearboxes and differential housing assemblies. A preliminary draft of the drivetrain is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/087,552, the application being filed on Dec. 26, 2013.
Given the upper and lower leading links included in the suspension system disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 14/059,062, the drivetrain in the draft is based on a design that involves a means for receiving power at the one frame side and then delivering that power to the wheel opposite the one frame side, the one frame side serving to locate the first ends of the upper and lower leading links. The means refers to a type of gearbox that cooperates with one and the other axle shafts whereby the first and second ends on the other axle shaft are aligned with those on the upper and lower leading links: the one axle shaft transmits power from the differential housing to the gearbox; then the other axle shaft transmits power from the gearbox to the wheel opposite the one frame side, the transmission of power is enabled by the alignment.
Reported herein is an elaboration of the draft. The draft defines elements of the drivetrain, the elements include reverse power couplers, an offset power coupler, and differential housing assemblies. The report covers the elements and discloses the transmission of power from a powertrain to the wheels; and in particular defines the mechanisms by which power is transmitted within an element and from one element to another, the mechanisms of which are absent in both the draft and art.